Builder station
Builder station is an ancient artifact of the reconstruction of the El Nanth system. It is described as a 750,000-year-old construction shack. History The Builders, the telepathic species has no "word" for itself, came to the Ane 750,000 years ago for the answer to a pressing question. In exchange for that answer the macro engineers agreed to rebuild the El Nanth system. At the time the El Nanth system had six large rocky planets, but only one class M planet. The rosette of six class M worlds was built and the station is the legacy of that construction. Since its construction it has been occupied by various races. El Aurians and Orions both have used Builder station as their empires waxed and waned. Other races before them also took advantage of the well placed station. Currently it is used both as a Starfleet base and a center for civil and military ship manufacture. Some commerce is held there but the majority of commerce flows through High Crystal Station in orbit around Glade. Features The basic structure of the station is large docking bays around a central hub. The bays closest to the hub are the ones currently in use. The docking bays are held together top and bottom with square tubes that always enclose the docking bays. The tubes are kilometer on a side. The docking bays themselves are 4x5x10 kilometers. There are 60 such docking bays. Until the discovery of the Dyson sphere by the , it was the largest known construction in known space. The station is filled with strange and advanced technology, such as the red membranes that serve as airlock doors in the docking bays. These membranes reach out like amoebas and grasp ships on command. They open at the location of airlocks. No one has a clue how they work. Similar are the soft controls that assume an interface familiar to the user when touched. Likewise there are soft computers, chairs and desks. The "toadstools" as they are called look like brightly colored versions of their namesake until you sit on one. Once it reads your intentions it morphs into the chair you want, or expect, if you didn't have a want. Even the biological waste collectors (toilets) adjust to your needs when used. Long gone from the station are the soft tools. These baseball-sized dull silvery spheres could morph into tools as simple or as complex as the user required. One example remains currently housed in the Administrator's office of Crystal City on Glade. It was found in the Crystal City fabrication plant during the clean-up of the city. Starbase 222 is part of the station taking up one of the 60 odd massive docking bays. Each bay is 4 by 5 by 10 kilometers in size. Other bays are occupied by El Nanth Starships, the civilian operation of the station (which also occupies the central spindle), and the Ane Defense Force (ADF). The majority of the station is unoccupied and much of it is not safe for occupation. The back areas of the station are filled with ancient and often dangerous artifacts. An on going archaeological exploration of Builder station is done as personnel and time allow. Location Builder station is located in the El Nanth star system in free solar orbit outside the orbit of the rosette, but well inside the orbits of the grinder asteroid belt. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:space stations